Dreams
by Luafua
Summary: Perfect wedding with him and Kuchiki – wait. His eyes grew wide with horror when he realised what Orihime had just said. Surely he heard that right? But did Orihime just say that he and Rukia (a shinigami no less) got married in her weird fantasy? Now he definitely heard everything that was beyond bizarre. Unrequited Ishihime


**A/n: Herro people from earth or space... or whatever. This year, well I promised myself for my anniversary of being on , I will post up five oneshots. They all won't be from the same fandom, but the ideas are most inspired by my five important things in my life. Obviously – this one is about dreams and the future. This is my first Ishihime story, even though its not completely... you know what... just read.**

**Warning: May include OCCness, I don't think there's language... for once... **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, the closest thing I own is a poster of Ichigo's face on it. And maybe its a good thing I don't own Bleach**

**Dreams**

"-And then you and Kurosaki-kun managed to fight the evil robots that took away Kuchiki-san!"

Ishida Uryu hummed quietly as the bubbly girl beside him rambled on. To the young quincy, it was a weird occurrence for him to get into a conversation about the future… especially since he already had a pretty good idea about Orihime's goals. She most likely wanted to be acknowledged by Ichigo in that way – unfortunately the thick headed moron didn't recognise any human emotion other then anger.

Apparently, they somehow got into a conversation about their future, which coincidentally had 'robots' and which also happen to be the main source of Orihime's dreams. However, Uryu didn't bother to interrupt her rambling. It was nice to see her relaxed in front of him. While he wasn't sure that Orihime could ever see him that way, it was a gift to at least be her friend.

"Kuchiki-san declared her love for you and then you two got married in the beach at sunset! It was the perfect wedding!"

Perfect wedding with him and Kuchiki – wait. His eyes grew wide with horror when he realised what Orihime had just said. Surely he heard that right? But did Orihime just say that he and _Rukia_ (a shinigami no less) got married in her weird fantasy?

Now he definitely heard everything that was beyond bizarre.

When he thought of the perfect wedding, it was a plain and simple wedding. Away from populated areas, small and with only close friends (maybe with his father, Uryu will give Ryuken a couple more years). If Ichigo was there, then Renji wasn't due to their horrible ability at keeping quiet when they started talking. Then again, Ichigo's capacity to control reiatsu would most likely bring a hollow around. Once again, Uryu would seriously consider when (or if) the time came.

However standing at the end of the aisle was this bubbly girl. Who was apparently thinking that he had feelings for one of her closest friends – who was... May he remind you readers again, a shinigami.

Yeah, no.

"Um Inoue-san?" Uryu cut in and Orihime drew herself to a stop midsentence about her story. "What did you say just then?"

Orihime tilted her head, an action that almost made the quincy's cheeks burn in embarrassment. Her confusion almost appeared childlike, expressing the innocence despite her part-time job of hunting soul eating hollows. "It had a Quincy Cross on the cake I made for your wedding?"

"No!" Though they might discuss that later. "What of this business with Kuchiki-san and myself?" Uryu couldn't imagine the look on Byakuya's face if he ever caught wind of _that_ wedding. The quincy would have to disappear off the face off the earth if the Kuchiki Head ever heard of that.

Orihime's cheeks flushed in realisation, "Oh! I was meant to keep your crush a secret. I'm so sorry! I haven't told anyone else!"

Oh dear... how on earth did her brain come up with such a theory?

Uryu blinked in confusion, "I don't have feelings for Kuchiki-san."

"Really?" Orihime asked, her eyes blinking furiously as if she had dirt in them. She leaned closer to Uryu, as if she was confirming the truth by giving the quincy a stare down. If anything, Uryu was uncomfortable with the pair of doe eyes observing him so closely. "But back at Soul Society... you made Kuchiki-san that really cute dress."

Even though Uryu didn't show it, he had an ego. Orihime's comment about the dress probably stoked it just a tad. "I'm glad that you're impressed with my designs but I promise you that I have no such feelings for... Kuchiki-san."

"That means my dream doesn't match up," Orihime pouted as her features morphed into a considering gaze. It was like a light bulb went off her head and she immediately brightened "How about Tatsuki-chan?"

Uryu resisted the silly sigh. She was just determined to ship her friends together, wasn't she? "Don't worry Inoue-san. I don't need to worry myself with anyone else," He assured with a small smile before he noticed the sky tinting with orange. "It's getting rather late, I should walk you home."

"Oh no, I'm fine!" Orihime brushed off his offer. "I can walk home, and I'm safe – you remember how it was in Soul Society?"

The quincy winced when he remembered Orihime knocking out the pair of shinigami. Then he remembered her almost getting changed in front of him. If anything, he might've died that day from the blood loss if he hadn't yelled out in panic.

"I do," Uryu replied and he played with the charm on his bracelet. Maybe he shouldn't worry for her but for anyone that wanted to stand against her, hollow or any criminal. "I will see you later Inoue-san," He went in his own direction, unable to resist the small smile that tugged his lips.

While Orihime dreamt of his 'perfect wedding' with someone else, Uryu always dreamt about the perfect wedding with her.

**A/n: Before anyone asks (even if you guys weren't thinking about it), I actually don't find interest in marriage and all that gibberish. Though I confess that my 'dream guy' has the nicest blue eyes. I find such a fascination with blue – maybe because it's the colour of the sea. Look at me... I sound like a bloody sap TT_TT**

**~Omake**

**Orihime: I knew it! Ishida-kun wanted to run away from the subject, he does love Kuchiki-san but he wants to keep it a secret! I'm a genius! Maybe this time I won't say anything so I don't scare him off...**

**WAY OFF**

**21/01/15**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
